You Better Run Now, Fire Girl
by EliseBunny
Summary: Peeta is dead and only Katniss and Thresh remain. The two will leave together but President Snow has other Ideas about how their last days will be spent. Only hope is stronger than fear. But sometimes hope isn't enough. All Rights for the characters go to Suzanne Collins.


I look up from the muddy ground, tears flowing down my face. He's dead. Peeta, the boy with the bread, the one who announced his undying love for me on national television is dead. Even though I never got the chance to sort out my feelings for him, the pit of despair that falls on my shoulders is unmistakable.

I get up, knowing that watching the outlineof the hovercraft take his body, will only deepen the gash in my heart._I never even got to say goodbye. _I think, beginning the short tread down to our cave. I do my best to try to forget about when I had to drag him here. When he was so weak, he couldn't even stand on his own.

Try as I might, I fail. A whole new flow of tears begin to fall down my face, but silently. I could run into another tribute at any time and since Peeta is no longer here, the urge to end the Games is sky-high. Even though the playing field is smaller, that only means the stakes are even higher.

Consumed in thought, I have reached the cave opening. It has taking every ounce of my self control and the sudden realization the entire nation is watching this, not to break out into deafening sobs. But standing here, looking at the place where Peeta connected the dots for me, I break my rule and sink down to my knees, wrapped in sorrow.

How could I have let that happen to him? I was standing right next to him, I could have done_something._But instead I stood there motionless, shocked to see the spear sticking out of Peeta's stomach, the same way the other spear stuck out of Rue's.

I vaguely remember Cato standing there looking triumphant at me__. ___As if to say; ___You took my tribute partner, I took yours. __But then the memory fades, replaced by one where Thresh has one of my arrows in his chest.

I visibly flinch. Thresh's face as he died will forever be implanted into my brain. His sad and narrowed eyes there to taunt me in my nightmares forever. Even as the life was draining out of the both of them, Peeta still managed to give me a smile. I didn't feel anything other than unbearable sadness, but the only thing I could truly focus on were Peeta's soft words.

The same words that had captured the Capitol audience, now entrapped 'd said; "Wherever I go, I will wait for you even after the end of all things. As long as I can hold you in my arms, all will be well in my world, no matter the place or time."

And in that moment I swear, we were infinite.

But his cannon fired shortly after we had had our final kiss. And in that new moment, I knew a piece of my heart would be forever empty, the only person who could fill it lost to the world forever.

The snap of a branch jerks me from my remembrance. My bow comes up, the arrow ready to fly. Whether it be Thresh or an animal, I'm ready for them.

I even out my breathing and focus on the sounds of the arena around me. But there is nothing to be heard. Even with my trained ears I cannot pick up a single sound.

_ "RUN!"_A deep booming voice yells on my far left. I cannot see who. It could only be one person though. Thresh.

Even though I do not know the threat, I react immediately. I quickly swing my bow over my shoulder and break into a quick sprint. No use in running at my fastest where I would most likely end up tiring myself out.

But as I quickly jump over a fallen log, I catch sight of him in my peripheral vision. Just over the small hill, Thresh is running like his life depends on it. Sweat glistening on his brow and muscles taut, flexing as he moves, surprisingly graceful.

I move my eyes away from him though, my focuses should be in front of me, getting away from danger. I don't need anymore than I have now.

The trees seem to zoom by and I only feel as if I'm not moving fast enough. Whatever Thresh and I are running from must be extremely lethal and I need to win these games, like Peeta wanted me to.

The mention of Peeta in my thoughts almost makes me slow, but I quickly dismiss those thoughts and quicken my pace, headed for the cornucopia.

I'm running close to my fastest speed now and the cornucopia is coming up fast, only about 200 yards away. Thresh isn't that far off either. He's gaining fast and seems to be only twenty-feet to my immediate left.

Only A few feet from the cornucopia now, I jump using my knees and thighs to get to a proper hand hold. My thoughts try not to linger on how hot the metal is on my hands and legs.

I wince when the metal burns my palms. _The Game-Makers must be having there spin on things while things are heating up._

If hear Thresh reach the cornucopia and begin to climb up, so I scramble up even faster. Ignoring the searing pain from the burns all over my body.

I don't dare slow nor turn when I hear the snarls and snaps of what only could be wild animals. The moment I reach the top, I turn to check out Cato's progress.

He has managed to haul himself up with alarming speed and I take deep breaths as I pull my bow from my shoulder and ready the arrow that will finish the Hunger Games once and for all.

****Sooo How was my first chapter? Yes, I do know there is a cliff hanger and Yes, I will update later today****


End file.
